The present invention relates to air compressor accessories and, more particularly, to a hose reel mounting kit, including a bracket, hose reel and associated hardware and strap for mounting a hose reel onto an air compressor.
Shops, garages, and other users of compressed air require a pneumatic hose to deliver the compressed air from the compressor to a point of use. Pneumatic hoses are often draped over air compressor handles, stored in a reel attached to a wall or ceiling, or plugged into outlets of a plumbed system. These systems, however, have either a high installation cost due to hard plumbing, stationary hose reels, or messy unorganized hose storage.
With portable air compressor systems, the user is afforded fewer options for pneumatic hose storage, as hard plumbed systems and fixed (wall or ceiling mounted) hose reels are not very helpful with a portable air compressor that may be used at any distance away from the hard plumbed system or the fixed hose reels.
As can be seen, there is a need for a hose reel for pneumatic hose that can be readily available at the air compressor location while affording convenient and ready access to the pneumatic hose.